iFind Jathan Cuddling
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Dan films another youtube video of the iCarly crew during break and finds something so cute it's beyond adorable going on between Jennette and Nathan!


(AN:) This is another dream I had and it was just so cute. I honestly thought it would happen in real life :3

It's not really Seddie - it's more Jathan since this takes place after an episode done or whatever with Dan doing another one of his youtube videos.

**Disclaimer: I do not know iCarly, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Noah Munck, Jerry Trainor, Miranda Cosgrove or Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Dan Schneider A.K.A. DanWarp on Twitter!" Dan's voice said through the camera he walked around with as he passed the tons of people who worked on iCarly together. "I'm here at Nickelodeon rehearsing iCarly, but right now we're all on a break."<p>

Dan started paused, hiding behind a wall where the camera pointed to the Shay's apartment, but only Miranda, Jerry, and Noah were talking and hanging out together.

"As you can see we have Miranda, Jerry and Noah playing around...but where's our other two favorite stars?" Dan asked as he moved the camera left and right, but the two weren't able to be seen.

So Dan walked up to the three in the Shay's apartment. Noah, Jerry and Miranda were playing some type of hand game before Dan walked over and interrupted.

"Hey, Dan!" Jerry was the first one to greet. Miranda walked into the camera and Gibby did a Sup nod.

"Has anyone seen either Jennette or Nathan?" Dan asked, pointed the camera for a second on each face.

"Last I saw them they were in the kitchen," Noah said, pointing behind him.

"Yes, Noah, but as you can see..." Dan pointed the camera to the kitchen. "No one is there."

Dan pointed the camera back to the three and Noah shrugged his shoulders. "Thought I'd help."

Miranda and Jerry then started laughing as they said "Awww," and Noah and Dan started freaking out.

"What, what do you see, what's wrong?" Dan asked, zooming into Miranda's face.

Miranda pointed behind Dan's back and Dan turned around. At first he didn't see anything, but when a few people moved around, he then saw Nathan and Jennette...cuddling.

"That's illegal!" Dan screamed as he walked over to the too.

"It's **SO **adorable too!" Jerry's voice yelled over.

"SEDDIE!" Someone screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Dan tried finding the person who screamed that. "iStart A Fan War was months ago!" And the crew around him busted out laughing.

"Hey, Dan," Jennette nervously said when seeing their boss walk over. Nathan turned his head around and rested it on top of Jennette's head as he smiled. "What's illegal?"

"What is going on?" Dan demanded to know as he tried to keep in his laugh.

"Cuddle time with Jathan!" Nathan answered and Jennette laughed.

"Did you really have to use our pairing name?" Jennette asked and Nathan chuckled this time.

"Do you know the fights you're going to create with this type of cuteness?" Dan asked and the two laughed.

"I'm cold," Nathan said and stuck his bottom lip out.

"Yes, you see, Nathan here was too lazy to go get a jacket, so instead he pulled me against his body and now won't let me go because I'm apparently super hot," Jennette filled in the details and Nathan winked his eye.

"Nathan tells me there's a second part to that story," Dan said out loud and Jennette bit Nathan's nose since her hands were stuck against his chest.

"Ow," Nathan scrunched his face and Jennette stuck out her tongue.

"So...can I ask why you two are standing here awkwardly?" Dan asked, having the two look at him again.

"We're not being awkward," Nathan said as Jennette shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it," Jennette said. "I'm trapped."

"With an 18-year-old hottie," Nathan added and Jennette made a gag face.

"Jennette?" Dan questioned.

"I'm just kidding," Jennette said as Nathan kept asking "What? What was she doing?"

"If you don't mind, Jennette, I'd like to ask you a question," Dan asked, ignoring Nathan. Soon he just groaned and gave up.

"Sure, go ahead," Jennette smiled wide and leaned her head against Nathan's chest.

"How big of a flirt is Nathan Kress?" Dan questioned, zooming in on Nathan's face, shocked, but at the same time laughing along with Jennette.

"Oh, gosh, that's a tough question!" Jennette yelled. "It was so much easier to answer before, but now...**UGH! **Considering the fact that we kiss, we hug, we fight, we **flirt**, I don't even know. I mean, look at me now! I'm a teddy bear."

"A very beautiful teddy bear," Nathan added, fixing his head on top of Jennette's.

"You see that," Jennette commented. "Did you get that on camera?"

"Oh, I've been recording all this time," Dan shared.

"So that means the whole world right now already knows and will see this," Nathan acknowledged and Dan, along with the camera, nodded. "Don't blame me when there's going to be fan wars because all I wanted was someone to keep me warm!"

"Well, to answer your question Dan, Nathan is the biggest number 1 flirt I know," Jennette yelled. "But I still love him."

"Hey, Jennette, we need you over here!" Miranda yelled. Dan turned the camera around to catch Miranda waving her arm over and he turned the camera back to the two.

"I'm coming!" Jennette said and walked out of Nathan's grasp since he wasn't paying attention, so it was easy for her to escape that time.

Nathan's arm froze in mid air, wanting her to come back, and he stuck his bottom lip out again in a smile as Dan started cracking up. He had **NO** idea what just happened.

"Looks like your teddy bear walked away!" Dan said between his laugh.

"She was so soft and so warm," Nathan whimpered.

"Well, you can cuddle with her again when we start shooting iLost My Mind and iDate Sam & Freddie," Dan patted Nathan's shoulder.

"Promise?" Nathan asked.

"Promise."

"Do you think I could do something else like...maybe a small kiss?"

"**NATHAN!"**

Nathan threw his hands up. "What? It was just a question!"

"You can kiss her some other time."

"Awww," Nathan whined, walking away.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with Nathan," Dan commented into the camera. "Well, that sums up this webshow...see you guys next time!"


End file.
